


Unremarkable, Unthreatening, Safe

by lucathia



Category: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!
Genre: F/M, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, Misaki doesn't tell anyone that she's in love with Usui (she doesn't even admit it to herself).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unremarkable, Unthreatening, Safe

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**31days_exchange**](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/) theme 7. Unremarkable, unthreatening, safe, [31_days masterlist](http://lucathia-rykatu.livejournal.com/187013.html).

For the longest time, Misaki doesn't tell anyone that she's in love with Usui (she doesn't even admit it to herself). He's an alien, she tells herself instead, a pervert, an annoying stalker she can't ever get rid of. For a while, her repeated excuses work as a ward (she almost brainwashes herself), but it's a cheap one easily broken whenever Usui smiles, _truly smiles_ , at her, causing her to blush all the way to her ears.

What she loves most about him is perhaps his patience with her (hah, patience, she never would have thought that in the beginning). He knows her feelings even better than she knows them, so he also knows she's not ready.

For the longest time, Misaki doesn't tell anyone her feelings, and Usui doesn't rush her.


End file.
